Visible light imaging lends itself well to detailed anatomic visualization of a surface of organs and/or tissue for medical purposes. However, visible light imaging is not as useful for real-time imaging of physiology, particularly the physiology and pathophysiology of blood flow and perfusion. Near Infra-Red (NIR) imaging, on the other hand, can be used to visualize the surface of anatomic structures of target organs and/or tissue, but is substantially inferior to visible light anatomic imaging. Improved techniques for visualization of the organs and/or tissues are desired.